borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:(PS3) What the...?
What gives? When I try to sign into PSN, it won't let me (just says "An error has occurred. You have been signed out of Playstation Network). Tried playing Borderlands offline, but (and I'm assuming this is because of the PSN bit) it acts as if I have none of the DLCs, while I actually have all of them. It's irritating, especially because I spawned at the very first New-U in the game, and I can't use my Pearlescent weaponry (just says "Requires Secret Armory"). Is the PSN down or what? Anyone? -- 00:01, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yea I have no idea what's wrong same thing is happening to me. I'm just gonna wait it out and see what happens. ::It's incredibly irritating, I'll give it that. And the official site for Playstation is no help - the "Error Code Lookup" takes me to a blank page every time. Out of curiosity, is your error code 8001050F? -- 00:47, March 1, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: The PSN is down, as evidenced by (among other things) twitter feeds and this Joystiq article. -- 00:55, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Good to know :) I just tore apart my network at home to see what was wrong. Any news on when it will be back up or just wait it out and keep trying? Arandil23 01:13, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :The link above (labelled "twitter feeds") is a good start - it's a self-updating list of everyone indexing their tweets to relate to the PSN (#psn). When Sony fixes it, you'll see an instant change there. -- 01:28, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Its back up. Sly McGrath 01:40, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Wait, Sly, do you have a PS3 Slim? I heard it didn't apply to those. Mine's still offline. -- 01:42, March 1, 2010 (UTC) @Claptrap thank you! Arandil23 01:47, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. Some people are speculating the PSN was hacked by a disgruntled user due to this page existing. (The page has been cleared, so now that link leads to a screencap of the page before it was cleared.) But I'm not so easily convinced. -- 03:14, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I agree...I saw it too. Quick question though...idk if you know or not but when I try to play single player it tells me I don't have any of the DLCs. Makes sense since it cant sync...I just want to make sure its not going to delete my entire bank inventory if I load...ideas? Arandil23 03:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know, to be honest. That would suck. Dang, now I'm worried as well. -- 03:18, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Im worried lol...idk if it'll make a difference if I load or not, or if it will keep...ugh it'd better... Arandil23 03:21, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Heh, ironically just last night I was in an online game that got bugged or something. I lost a Savior, my Vitrolic Equalizer, Kyros' Power, and the Typhoon. Basically, what I had equipped just vanished in the middle of a skirmish with some Lance. -- 03:24, March 1, 2010 (UTC) O.o you know, that happened to me the other day except it was just my shield and grenade mod. :S I have no idea why...it just made that alert sound when your sheild is out and I checked my inventory; both were missing. not a big deal b/c I luckily had replacements...but still. ??? Arandil23 03:27, March 1, 2010 (UTC) The same exact thing happened to me, at first I thought it was my lousy ass charter connection, so I reset the router, nothing. I then checked my connectivity in console, no problems there. So I assume the PSN is down momentarily. Any news as to when it will be back up? :Nope. Again, I recommend opening the twitter feed link I placed above. When it's back up, you'll know. -- 04:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC)